A Honey Bee's Sting
by FrostTigress
Summary: When Honey is sleeping on the beach, nobody wants him to wake up, but at what cost? Haruhi gets taken in his place and it's up for the hosts to save her. When it doesn't stop, what will Honey do to keep his friends safe? (May be rated M in later chapters for blood and extreme violence.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot at an Ouran High School fanfic. I hope it is sufficient. ^^ Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Summary**:_ When Honey is sleeping on the beach, nobody wants him to wake up, but at what cost? Haruhi gets taken in his place and it's up for the hosts to save her. When it doesn't stop, what will Honey do to keep his friends safe._

* * *

The sun shone brightly down on the group. Tamaki was splashing in the water with the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya was writing in his black book while under an umbrella, as usual. Mori and Honey were sitting while Honey had his small stash of sweets beside him. Everything seemed just fine for the beautiful day out. Haruhi shook her head with a smile on her face, standing out as the only one in a tee and shorts. Everyone else had swim trunks on.

"Hey! Haru-chan! Come over and eat some cake with me." Honey patted the sand beside him, a blissful almost sleepy look in his eyes.

"Sure, I guess." She shrugged and walked over to sit with him. He handed her a plate and fork, holding back a yawn. "Honey-senpi, if you're so tired, why not sleep? You have an umbrella so the sun won't be a bother."

He nodded. "Yeah, it is about time for my nap. Mori, could you keep an eye out and make sure the sun doesn't burn me?" The silent teen nodded and the little blond smiled with satisfaction before resting his head on the towel. Haruhi let out a small sigh. It was days like this that kept the world going.

A little later, Mori had gone to the restroom and left Haruhi beside the other teen, oblivious to the large water-fight going on along the shore. Kyoya more than once looked up with a glare at the trio, to get them to calm down. She let out a sigh, but turned when there was the sound of multiple footsteps in the sand.

"Little boy, is your friend there by any chance Mitsukuni Haninozuka?"

"Uh, yeah? What is it to you?" Haruhi asked, curious and confused. The others had stopped their water fight when they saw the people. Full grown adults, all six heavy with muscles. The one talking to Haruhi was the largest.

"We have some business with him." Big Boss said gruffly, reaching for the sleeping teen.

Everyone reacted, not wanting Honey's nap to be disturbed, knowing it could mean the end of the world, though Haruhi's was the only reaction to matter in the next second. She had pushed the large man enough to tip him off balance as he wasn't prepared.

Everyone was frozen for a second as the burly human stood and brushed the sand off, gritting his teeth in a snarl. "Boy... I wouldn't have done that." His goons each targeted a group of people, and with Mori missing, the odds were way off. A girl and a sleeping boy against two, while the other four had restrained the four remaining boys. Tamaki and Hikaru thrashed against their opponent, trying to break free.

"Well, since you seem determined not to let me have your friend, I wonder. What would he do if I took you?" His snarl turned to a sly grin, turning Haruhi's blood to ice, freezing in her veins. She opened her mouth to say something before the big man's hand grabbed and picked her up by the throat. "Boys, we'll be taking him. Give our regards to the sleeping brat." He chuckled before leaving to his vehicle, the rest of his goons roughly shoving them away and leaping in the back. The large pickup roared to life and away, leaving them awestruck and horrified.

Haruhi had just been taken right before their very eyes and they weren't able to stop it.

* * *

**I know, I'm sorry. Short starting chapter. Maybe some favorites or reviews would give me motivation to keep going. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Already so many views, I couldn't help but hurry the next update along.**

* * *

Haruhi put a hand to her head, rubbing the achy knot. She barely remembered the ride, but the bumps and struggling were enough of a memory to make her realize she was knocked out after a while.

"I see you finally woke up." The burly guy looked to be in his mid twenties, a body almost like that of most Minotaur in myths and legends.

_'Why am I thinking about that now?'_ She blinked, trying to clear the fuzz from her head.

"Don't worry about struggling. We have you drugged. We were planning on just keeping you for a little bit, but after breaking Johnny's nose and Curt's prosthetic it seems we will have to teach you a little lesson. Boy, you are going to know how pain feels before you get to go home." Haruhi felt sick with dread, but she could barely move her heavy limbs. She glanced around, taking a moment to assess the area and look for advantages. There were none, in fact, there were less then none. A pinch on her arm brought her back to herself and the man withdrew a syringe with a needle from the area. "While that's taking affect, we'll get you tied up." The rope flew around her hands, being tied by an expert. It cut off her circulation and gave her no room to move, leaving her at their will. She suddenly figured out what they were hoping to do. They were going to beat her while the rope held her up, giving her no comfort. She shut her eyes and tried to keep calm.

_'They are looking for me, of course they are.'_ She thought, trying to comfort herself. The feeling of the rope pulling her to her feet brought yet another thought to her._ 'What if they don't find me in time?'_

* * *

Tamaki paced while the twins sat glaring at the floor. Kyoya held his phone to his ear, talking to his secret police. Honey was very sober in mood, and had a piece of uneaten cake in front of him, Mori doing nothing at his failed attempts to get his friend to eat. Finally Kyoya hung up the phone and turned to them.

"They have a lead. An old warehouse that has apparently been used in some sort of gang related activities. They are looking into it as we speak."

"Is that enough?" Tamaki didn't try to hide the worry in his violet gaze.

"I hope so." The dark boy replied, adjusting his glasses, his voice giving slight way to a hidden worry. He didn't mention the gang that held it was one of the most ruthless and vicious, with blood spilled all over the world by them.

Hikaru spoke, bringing the group's attention to him. "What if they hurt her?"

The group fell silent, not wanting to bring up that thought.

* * *

Haruhi sucked in a deep breath, watching as the other five men entered from earlier. One had tape on his nose and another had a crutch. All of them had angry sneer's on their ugly faces.

"We're going to be taking turns, but only so you can go back in mostly one piece, though that doesn't necessarily mean alive." The Minotaur's voice was gruff with hate and maliciousness.

Haruhi braced herself, not thinking about anything, not moving, or hoping. They circled her and the first one, Broken Nose, brought a knee up into her gut. The air exited her lungs and she tried to suck in a breath, pain already blocking her sense of calm. Prosthetic punched her side, making her squirm, trying to ease the pain. They weren't light punches, they were those of men who had either had training, or were determined to hurt her good. She let out a small shout as one punched her face, cutting her cheek with a sharp ring. 'How much longer...' The thought cut short as the next in line kicked her ribs, breaking a couple with the force. Tears streamed from her eyes as she drew in a painful breath. 'Hold out... Hold out until they find you...' She didn't know if she could any more. The fifth one slashed a knife over her arm, leaving a deep slash, blood spurting momentarily from the wound before flowing down her arm and dripping to the floor. Minotaur stepped up, a heated branding iron in his hands. It was a simple shape, just a small line as it was one of those that wasn't specially made. He stuck it against her back, burning the synthetic clothing into her skin, making her shriek in pain. 'Make it end, make it end...' She thought frantically, the agony crashing into her senses along with the smell of her blackened skin.

* * *

Kyoya answered quickly, the head of his police on the other end. He hung up after a moment.

"They've found Haruhi. They're going in as we speak."

The group let out a collective sigh of relief, glad that Haruhi was found so quickly.

* * *

A teenage boy ran into the room shouting incoherently in what sounded like French. Minotaur looked at him and nodded to the rest.

"Time to go, we've been found. One last thing..." He took the knife from the other of his men and stabbed it into Haruhi's shoulders before digging it into her un-bruised side and leaving it there. "We'll play a little game with them." He laughed as they ran from the building, almost enjoying the chase that would ensue. Haruhi tried hard to keep conscious as some men in black surrounded her and cut her down, calling out to one another about an ambulance, though she couldn't quite understand as the blackness sucked in around her.

* * *

The third call to Kyoya left him wide eyed, mouth agape. The phone fell from his hand and clattered to the floor. Everyone else looked at him, fearing the worst, but mulling over it, waiting for him to speak. When he did, his voice was soft.

"They took Haruhi to the hospital... Apparently when they found her, she was tied to stay up with the rope connected to the ceiling The bastards didn't even have the decency to get the knife out of her side..."

The group inhaled sharply, Tamaki and the twins the most shocked out of them all. Kyoya continued.

"Her injuries include, possible broken ribs, bruises, three stab wounds, one on each shoulder and in her side. She also has a deep cut on her arm and a straight burn on her back. She lost a lot of blood and my men were being honest, so I won't hold back." Kyoya took a deep breath. "She may not make it."

If the faces could get anymore horrified, they did. Hikaru fell to the floor on his knees while tears fell from Honey's eyes. Even Mori's eyes were wide in shock. Tamaki stood with his mouth gaping like a fish's. Kaoru sat heavily beside his brother and grabbed him semiconscious, pulling him into a hug.

Haruhi had to live, right?

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to see what your reactions would be. ;D Hope you enjoy it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews! So many! Thank you all so much for your enthusiasm. I'm sure to hurry this along quickly now, though I'll have to take a little rest sooner or later. XD**

* * *

Tamaki and Hikaru were the first ones inside the hospital room, nearly killing each other trying to get through the too small door. They stopped as soon as they got in, keeping quiet.

Haruhi lay in the hospital bed, an IV drip lead to her arm. Her face was pale and she had many bandages, though most covered by the blanket. The rest of the group shuffled in quietly behind the first two, setting their little gifts on a small table. Honey moved and sat silently by the bed in an available chair. The rest stood nearby. Kyoya was the first to speak.

"I'm surprised she looks this good after two days..." The rest just nodded in silent agreement. They had school, but could afford to miss it to visit Haruhi since she was stable. The first night had been plagued with issues and finally it was going better.

The group sat there for some time, whispering quietly when it was appropriate, never speaking too loudly in fear of waking Haruhi from a much needed rest. Finally, the time for visitors to leave, came and found them ushered out of the room by a plump lady, concerned over their under-eye bags and bloodshot eyes. The most of them drove home, but the twins walked, wanting to be in a few more minutes of peace. They passed an alleyway when Hikaru paused.

"Hika? What's wrong?" Kaoru turned with confusion on his face.

"Kao-" He kept a hand on his gut. "We need to go back." Hikaru let out a small gasp of pain while a laugh came from the alley in front of them.

"Didn't expect to have a great chance so soon, but I guess, fate works in mysterious ways." The two boys were suddenly terrified when they recognized him. Instant loathing crossed Kaoru's face, but it turned quickly to worry as he looked back at his brother's face, the color draining from it rapidly to the growing stain over his gut.

"Just leave us be. Didn't you get enough out of nearly killing our friend?" Kaoru wanted to stall as he saw his brother texting with one hand in his pocket, the other over his wound. "Or are you that hell bent on destroying some teenagers?"

"Destroying some of the richest ones, yes, but mostly this is for the little blond boy. You see, he beat us all. We're just the crazy ones who came back for round two, and boy it seems like we're winning now." The man pointed as Hikaru swayed before falling to his knees. Kaoru was at his side in an instant. The big man laughed and three others came from the shadows. "Now, what do rich kids always have? That's right, money!" The heavy muscled man aimed the kick at Hikaru, but found his foot connecting with Kaoru's gut instead. The look turned to an amused one as Kaoru took a defensive stance over his brother.

"Do what you will to me, but leave my brother out of it."

"Okay, you heard him guys." The big man snapped his fingers and the three grabbed the twin throwing him against the wall and punching and kicking every available surface while the boss dug around Hikaru's pockets, pulling out a couple hundreds. After a couple seconds Kaoru fell as well and the boss was just pulling a hand full of bills out when a loud shout came from the street.

"Hika-chan is this way according to the message!" It was the voice of Honey, the smallest, and most violent of the group, especially since he had been woke up from his nap. With the men distracted, only the two nearly unconsious teens heard it, and they smiled lightly. The group rounded the corner, and Mori flew into the large men, feet and hands swinging, taking two down by himself. Honey had taken on the boss while Tamaki and Kyoya smacked at the other with sticks. When the opponents were driven away swearing and cursing, a single shout echoing in the air.

"This is all on your head, Honey." The voice held a sneer for the last word and the small blond winced somewhat before whipping around.

"Looks like another trip to the hospital..." His small voice was weak with something that sounded almost like defeat.

Could it be possible? Was Honey falling apart inside? The one that was often the strongest, able to beat anyone in a fight. Able to deal with both school and the club and their antics. The same Honey that was cute and collected in every situation. He had cried and sobbed in the last few days, leaving him looking more like a vulnerable little boy then a sturdy high school boy, especially one that was once the head of the karate club.

* * *

**Another speed update for you all! Little short, but I'm going to be gone a few days on a ski trip, so if I get time, I'll type some more. In the meantime, keep my motivation with your wonderful reviews.~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to say, I never expected it, but I can't help myself anymore. I LOVE updating quickly for all of you that may be impatient and want more quickly.**

**I wish to thank a really great friend of mine for the help and support in everything. Clary! You're amazing! *Heart* I hope you continue being you.**

**For those of you who reviewed, thanks! Keep enjoying it, and I will keep writing.**

* * *

When Haruhi's eyes opened, she didn't expect turning her head and seeing Hikaru in the bed beside hers. The bright white room was unnerving, but held the comforting snores of the boys. She moved her hand, though it was held down by a smaller one. It was Honey's. The small boy looked as if he had fallen asleep right beside her. She looked back over at Hikaru's bed and found Kaoru in the same position as Honey. His hand in his brother's, snoring with his head on the side of the bed. Honey shifted and brought Haruhi's attention back to him. She felt groggy from the pain medications that were in her IV, but smiled as his round eyes blinked open.

"Morning Honey-senpai." Haruhi murmured quietly with a small smile on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, though you and Hika-chan worried me so! When we were leaving after a visit with you, Kaoru and Hikaru got attacked by the same people. Thing is, now we have a solid suspect so it won't be long until Kyoya's secret police find them and arrest them." He was rushing the words, almost happily, but still filled with concern. She moved her good arm and put a finger to his lips, stopping him from going on.

"Honey, I'm okay. It looks like Hika-chan is going to be okay. We're all alive and that's what matters." She whispered. "Don't be in such a hurry to explain when you know it isn't your fault these people are like that."

A tear splashed down on her arm, snaking away in a trail before Honey buried his face in the pillow beside her own.

"Haru, I was so scared. First with you, then Hika and Kaoru. Please, don't get into a situation like that again." He sniffled as he wept into the hospitals bedding. Haruhi took her hand and turned his face towards hers. They were close enough to feel each other's breath. She pulled him a little closer and connected her lips with his. Honey inhaled shortly before a small hiccup broke them apart. The tension was broken and she wiped his tears away, the two laughing a little.

"Don't worry so much, because I won't be any time soon. Not so long as you're here to protect me, Honey-senpai." Haruhi's voice had gained a little strength, though she let out a yawn.

"Haru-chan. I'm sorry I woke you. Get some sleep and I'll tell the others not to be loud, okay?" She nodded in response, grateful to how amazing her friends were before she gradually drifted to sleep, the sun filtering in through the window, lighting up her brown hair next to Honey's blond.

The peace was welcome in the small white hospital room, though often hospitals are filled with the ill, weak, injured, and dying. They also have the healing, mending, and living inside. Those who love and are loved together. Something so simple and dark, can be so lovely and white, almost like a rough-voiced crow and sorrowful-singing dove coexisting in a small corner. Life and death, yin and yang. Breathing to love. Loving to be.

It definitely seemed as if nothing more would go wrong. That Honey was finally going to be left alone.

* * *

**Mild cliffy on top of a short chapter! Sorry, but I don't think it would be right to just have *BAM* action in this one. That would be overkill. *Wink***

**One last thing, I was wondering about something, so I'm going to have you guys vote.**

**A. I should have short but many chapters.**

**B. Longer, but fewer chapters.**

**C. Stay the same.**

**I'd appreciate it if you just put the letter to your vote if you want to answer. This is the last update until Tuesday now, since I leave tomorrow.**

**Unless I'm lying and get enough reviews to hurry me along even more. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so the hotel has Wifi, so I'm going to do an update while here for all of you. **

**Got the plot down down DOWN so this is set in bedrock.**

* * *

When Haruhi's eyes opened again, she heard angry voices outside the room. Taking a quick glance, she noted that only Kyoya was missing, so she assumed it must be him and his dad arguing. A frown crossed her face momentarily, but it didn't stay as the others quickly crowded around the bed.

"Haru-chan!"

"Haruhi!"

"Haru!"

The enthusiastic cries of the boys filled her heart with warmth, though she was especially glad for the short blond and his sweet demeanor. Tamaki and Mori pulled a table over with a big cake on and between the beds. Hikaru was smiling with his brother at his side, laughing. The mood in the room seemed so happy for a change and Haruhi couldn't help but let a wide grin cross her features, brown eyes twinkling with laughter as jokes were shared. She didn't mind that some were inappropriate or at girls, she just enjoyed the time that was filled with happiness. A time that was needed for the being. She was brought out of her smiling state as a frowning Kyoya came into the room. His eyes were grim as he sat in a chair heavily.

"Guys, I'm going to have to leave... My father is shipping me off on account that our little group is being plagued by something and he doesn't want me in it any longer."

Everyone froze, sadness flashing in their faces briefly, but still long enough for Kyoya to see. He bowed his head, not wanting to show his weakness. That he cared about the crazy group and didn't want to leave them.

"I'll try to keep digging for things about the group, but." He took a breath. "I'm sorry guys... I don't think I'll be able to help much until I get back."

A couple of the guys managed a short nod, but Haruhi was the first to speak up.

"Is it only temporary?"

The dark teen let out a sigh and adjusted his glasses. "I have no clue. All I know is I leave in an hour, so I have to go... I'll try to keep in touch." Was all he managed before leaving the room. When he was out of sight and hearing distance, he let his tears fall, cursing himself for nearly losing his cool in front of them.

In the room, the rest looked around quietly, the jovial mood broken so suddenly, and the cake didn't seem quite as appealing anymore. Mori decided it was late enough and that Honey needed a proper rest, so the two of them left. Kaoru put the chairs together with an extra pillow as he was staying with his brother, but Tamaki was the last to leave, pausing by the door.

"If you guys need anything, don't hesitate to call for me. I'm going to go stay at my little house near the beach so I'm closer." They nodded in response and watched him walk out, the last thing they noticed was that his eyes had a hard and steely glint in them with the dying sun, drowning in the ocean in the distance, setting the water itself on fire. It was strange to see the normally happy and flirtatious boy so cool and calm and so suddenly. They decided not to do anything about it yet for the time being.

* * *

Tamaki unlocked the door and went inside, throwing his coat on the couch before walking to his room and falling onto his bed. The stress was getting to him and he was exhausted. Long nights of nightmares burned into his memory now. All his friends being taken around him and Honey suffering the most. The lolita boy was crumbling, and now that one of the group was away, it did nothing to ease any of their heavy hearts. Tamaki crawled under the covers, not even bothering to change out of his cloths. Nearly as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

Tamaki dreamed the world around him was growing warmer by the second. A bird flew by, but it was on fire, almost like a meteor, or in this case a phoenix. Soon the heat began to bother him, making him tug at his shirt. Soon it became so uncomfortable, he woke.

The scene that he saw was no better. The heat was nearly unbearable and he rolled off his bed and onto the floor in a coughing fit. His lungs ached and he stayed low. His house was on fire. Reaching for the door, he found the heat rolling off of it. It was a matter of time before it too caught and left him to burn. He looked to the window only to remember his family always had it barred against intruders. The only way out was the door and the fire was hottest out there. Grabbing the glass of water he didn't remember getting before bed, he tore a piece off his shirt and drenched himself, tying the torn piece over his mouth and nose to filter the air before he kicked the door down. The flames leaped at him hungrily, but found him too damp to do much. He scrambled down the hall, hurrying, yet trying not to hyperventilate and drag in more air than was available. Nearing the stairs, he was totally dry and feeling the pain as the flames grabbed for him, trying to set him alight to die in the place. He struggled against his mind and pushed on to the first step. He made it half way before a beam crashed down on him, knocking down the rest of the stairs. He slapped at the tail of his shirt that was flaming, though it was forgotten when he tried to stand. His ankle sent waves of nauseating pain through his body, knocking him back to the ground swearing loudly. The fire was worsening and he didn't know what else to do. Deciding quickly, he began dragging himself to the door, reaching for it with desperation in his being. The fresh air assailed him and he hauled himself to his feet, limping quickly away, smudged and burned, but alive. Someone saw him and walked over, pointing at the house, he nodded and fell in a fit of coughing, ripping the make-shift filter from his face.

"That's my house... Can I use your phone?"

The person that looked to be a lady nodded and held it out to him. He dialed the number to Kaoru's cell, getting a groggy answer nearly immediately.

"What'd you need, Tamaki?" He growled quietly through the phone. Tamaki started hacking before he answered.

"House burning. Can I come and stay with you all? I'm sure they have room for one more."

"Tamaki, get here now. Don't even wait, just get here. I'll make sure the doctors know so they can help you."

"Thanks, Kaoru." He wheezed. "You've got no idea how great that actually sounds.

What would Honey do when he hears about the fire?

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy! Remember to review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Going to be doing a regular weekly update on Thursdays after this. I don't have as much time now that I'd like because of different things that are popping up everywhere. I'd tell you what, but it's confusing and just annoying, so I won't bother laying it on you all.**

* * *

The day after when Honey arrived to check on Haruhi, he was alarmed to see another bed in the room. This one holding Tamaki with bandages and a breathing mask while he slept. The rest of them looked as if they had been awake half the night with worry or maybe relief. The extent of Tamaki's injuries was mild though and less of a worry. Haruhi and Hikaru were healing good, though both needed to stay for at least a few more days. They passed slowly without the dark teen to have some semblance of a schedule and the club was put on vacation so they could recover and find the people responsible. Tamaki visited every day along with Honey and Mori. Kaoru went back to school and made sure to bring Hika and Haruhi's homework back so they wouldn't fall behind.

After a few days though, things were going to well and Honey was nervous, jumping at every sound and every touch, prepared to fight or run depending on the situation. It was drawing his strength slowly from him, leaving him with dark circles under his usually jovial eyes. He couldn't think and his grades were falling. Soon, he stopped going to school altogether, staying at the hospital most of the time, though Mori insisted on continuing his teaching, but he always came right to the hospital after school, to visit, or in his case stay silent, and to get Honey home.

Finally, the day came when Haruhi was allowed to leave. Honey had brought a small cake for the four of them to eat while Mori and Tamaki were in school. As time passed and the group grew drowsy, Tamaki waltzed in, livening it up. The only one missing was Mori.

* * *

The tall, dark-haired teen didn't look behind him. He knew the guy following him had a gun and if he turned around, he would be shot. He couldn't head to the hospital, the one safe place so far. He couldn't take trouble home, not if they were after Honey in the first place. Thinking, he tried to figure out other options, coming up with next to none. The only plan he could think of was lose and loop. Lose the tail, and loop around and ambush. He walked quickly through a maze of streets and allies, losing the man like he suspected, but when he went back, he found himself surrounded. One stepped forward, gun leveled at Mori's chest.

"Come with us quietly, or you'll be in trouble." The guy had a prosthetic limb, Mori recognized him only because of Haruhi's story about how vicious they were to her. His pupils dilated with anger. These were the people trying to hurt Honey, and that were succeeding. Mori couldn't contain the anger he felt welling up like lava through a crack in the earth's crust. He lashed out with his foot, catching one in the jaw while using his hands to spring away. Their aim was good though and he grimaced as the bullet burned into his arm, causing him to fall. He rolled swinging the bad arm like a club, taking out a second man. This time, there was no way to avoid. The shot buried itself in his shoulder, tearing through the one good arm he had. Standing, the blood dripped from him and his eyes were hidden by a shadow. He looked like a demon as he charged them, throwing his weight into the last two, carrying them off their feet. A fifth man stepped from the shadows and bashed the handle of his pistol on the back of the teens head, knocking him unconscious. The last thing Mori remembered wasn't good.

'I failed to take them out...'

* * *

Honey was pacing now, inconsolable. He didn't know where Mori was and he was frantic. Haruhi sat with worry, finally in a visiting chair while Tamaki stood by Kaoru and Hikaru with the one twin in the hospital bed yet. They had there eyes on the short blond, but couldn't figure out what to do to help. Honey dragged his cell out again, checking it with agitation. He tried calling again, but got no answer.

"Where is he? He's never late. He wouldn't be late when he knows what's going on." Haruhi stood and walked over to him, stopping him and pushing him to the chair she was just in.

"It won't do you or him any good to panic, Honey-senpai. Take a deep breath and think where he could be. I'll help you look while Tamaki-senpai and Kaoru stay here with Hika. Okay?" The little blond thought a second before nodding, the stress holding his tears back yet.

"Sure, that sounds like something I can deal with. When can we go?"

"Right now if you want. There's still a few hours of daylight yet." She pointed to the window with the sun slowly slipping lower in the sky, though still casting the bright light on the earth. Grabbing her coat and Honey's hand, she dragged him out, trying to keep his mind off things. Turning down the hall, she heard the others call good luck to them, though it sounded half-heartened as if they knew it would be a vain search.

She scoured the park, spotting nothing. Honey had peered down every ally. The both of them searched the rout from the school to the hospital, finding no trace of him. Finally when they were about to give up, while walking through an ally, they both spotted some red splotches on the ground. The blood was half dried, but Honey's eyes began watering, as if he already knew who's it was. He knew at the sight, that his friend, cousin, and protector of sanity. The silent one of the group that was always eager to help quietly. He had been taken, and like Haruhi, was likely in grave danger.

One problem was that, without Kyoya's secret police, how would they be able to find him in time to save him?

* * *

**Remember to review! ^^ And stay safe. *Heart***

**Also, if there are any typos that are like: 'How did this even get here?' kind of typos, I'm sorry, my cat finds it necessary to jump on my lap even if I have this here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to disappoint guys, but I had lost my notebook and had to rewrite the whole last half of the plot. I will get the rest of the chapters out in order of finishing. I just finished this one in school so be patient. I adore you all and would never do this on purpose.**

**Also! I am proud to announce the sequel is for sure, though I think by the time this whole thing is done, you guys may just hate me. X3**

* * *

Tamaki knocked on the door and Haruhi stood, slowly and wearily before looking through the eye-hole and realizing who it was. She eagerly opened the door and ushered him inside, shutting it quickly behind him.

"Why did you come here alone?" Her question was nearly hissed as if her anger was bleeding into her words mixed with a taste of sour fear.

"I came to visit you. I was just so bored at home with my grandmother and father storming about the place... They don't like the fire, though lucky they didn't hear about what else has been going on..." His voice was meek as if he had mentally shrunk from her verbal impact.

The teens let out a sigh before Tamaki spoke up again.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you some good news. The twins are hunting for Kyoya and they found a lead. Things might actually get better from now on!" His voice smiled a little. "Especially since if Kyoya comes back we can use his secret police to find Mori."

Haruhi grabbed and hugged him. "Oh that is wonderful news senpai! I'm so glad you told me!"

His face flushed and he smiled. "Well, glad to know I shared some good news. Well, I need to go and help them. I'll come around later if I can." Haruhi nodded and patted his shoulder as she pushed him to the door.

"Senpai, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Her brown eyes dug into his violet and burned themselves in his mind.

"Of course not! I'm the king of the host club! I couldn't leave my hosts to fend for themselves." He smiled again brifly before leaving her small apartment and shutting the door behind him. Haruhi heaved a small sigh and sat by the table. Her head rested itself in her hands.

"When will this end... Why can't we just be safe?" Her muffled voice echoed lightly in her home, the only one listening was herself.

* * *

Hikaru rubbed his head in frustraition. "Kao, I can't find anything more than this small article, and even then, it was hard enough." His brother nodded at him.

"I'm having rotten luck finding anything more either. I only found the school..." He plopped his head down on the desk. Hika stood and walked over before sitting beside him and draping an arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay Kaoru, we're doing everything we can... We need Kyoya to find Mori, and I know that if he hears of what happened, he'll come running back." Hikaru's voice was filled with uncertainty, though it must have done something to comfort his brother.

"If you say so. Well, let's get back to-" A knock filled the air and both tensed, raising up wearily from their seat.

"Guys! I'm back! Let me in, will yah?!" Tamaki's voice whined from the other side of the door and Kaoru sat back down, letting Hikaru to run to the door and let their friend in.

"So how's Haruhi?" Hika asked, taking a deep breath. They didn't want to show how tense they got when he knocked.

"She's fine. She's at home yet I hope." He smiled. "She's glad that we found something. Did you find anything else?"

"All the more we found was his school. We can't find anything but that and the article." Hikaru sighed and seated himself again beside his brother.

"Well, that's fine. I'll go there myself then!" Tamaki flung a fist in the air like he was defeating some sort of monster and Hikaru frowned.

"Alone? You'll go alone? That's the worst idea I've heard all day! At least take someone with you!" Kaoru surprisingly was he one to speak up, his voice raising wih each sentence. When he stopped, panting, Tamaki's face was bewildered, though none more so than Hikaru's.

"Brother? Is everything okay?" The normally firey one was studying his twin's face, concern resting on his brow. Kaoru heaved a small sigh and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, fine. Tamaki, don't go alone. We can't let you get hurt." Kaoru finished speaking quietly. Tamaki nodded once and then headed for the door.

"Okay, I'll grab Honey so he can't sit and mope." The blond began bounding for the door before Hikaru shouted after him.

"You need the school adress!"

* * *

Tamaki stepped through the double doors of the small town school. He was wearing some normal cloths, but anyone who knew anything could tell him and the smaller kid beside him were wealthy. They strode to the front office.

"Hello, uh miss? Do you have a student by the name of Kyoya?" Tamaki leaned on the counter, a broad grin on his face. The lady behind the desk shot him a glare.

"No leaning on furnature, and no, I don't believe we do." Her starchy voice caused Tamaki to wince a bit and he shrank away, leaving Honey to do the talking.

"This is a picture of him. Know what class he's in?" Honey's voice was cool, and his expression was that of when woke during his nap. The lady shrank a bit in her seat.

"Third door to the left in the right hallway from the main entrance..." She stuttered lightly. "He's new, so I hope this has nothing to do with gangs." Tamaki looked at her, mildly appalled.

"Miss, I assure you, all we do is make sure everyone is happy. We just need our friend back home to get everything back the way it was." The two nodded gratefully and ran to the classroom. When they saw the door, the opened it quickly. "Kyoya! We need you back!"

The dark haired teen looked up, his glasses catching the glint from the light coming from the window. "And why is that?"

"Because, Kyo-chan!" Honey's eyes started tearing up. "Mori got taken." The Lolita boy started rubbing at his eyes, quickly drying the accumulating tears. Tamaki looked at Kyoya, ignoring all the other students that stared at the random outburst.

"He's right. We need you back or we have no chance of finding him..." Tamaki's voice, too, had sobered and lost the vigor it held moments ago. Kyoya stood and nodded.

"As you wish, but only because Mori brings the club too much money to let him go." Though his demeanor and wording was cool and aloof, they knew he wouldn't let them down and they brightened up some. "But, I still have to talk to my father. Wait for me in the parking lot and I'll make a call." The two nodded and darted off again, eager to get going. Kyoya pulled the phone from his pocket and dialed his father's number. "I'm going back whether you like it or not. They are my friends and I cannot let them suffer when I could be helping them stay safe." Some words crackled over the other end rather loudly. "No, I am not going to listen to your reasons. I have my own and they are fine." He smashed the phone into the floor, leaving the crushed remains of it on the classroom floor as he too ran out to the parking lot, finally going back to the place he had known for as long as he had lived.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, just finished it. Here you are to read! Enjoy! ~**

**Also, would the prospect of a read out (A video with pics, but the sounds of people reading the story and such.) be interesting for some of you? If so, leave a review or inbox me your choice.**

* * *

The group sat sullenly in a room. Kyoya had his phone in hand with his police on the other end. Tamaki and Honey were fiddling with Honey's rabbit. Kaoru and Hikaru were sitting with Haruhi at computers, trying to figure out anything that could help them. From the grim-set faces, though Kyoya's was normal, nothing was going well in their searches. Finally Hikaru stood suddenly.

"Why do we have to waste time here?!" His voice was bitter and angry. Kaoru stood and put a hand on his brothers shoulder, but Hika shrugged it off roughly.

"Hika... We need to figure out where they are so none of us get hurt any more." Kao said softly, eyes tipping to the floor.

"We don't have time for that though! We need to get Mori back as fast as possible! We should be out looking for him, not sitting around doing so little!"

"Stop yelling! This will do no good!" Kaoru shouted back, getting in his brother's face. Hikaru shoved him back.

"No I have every right to yell!"

"But you're going to make everyone else upset as well as me!"

"You're upset? You can't even begin to know how I feel!"

"I do though! Can't you tell everyone else feels the same? We all want him back!"

"You don't get it though. I though you would since you're my twin, but I was wrong. We have to do something to get him back! The group isn't the same without him!" Tamaki stood, his hair shading his eyes.

"You guys... stop fighting." He lifted his head, violet eyes laced with a hidden sadness. "Everyone is suffering... Look around." Hikaru and Kaoru both turned and looked at everyone. Haruhi was holding Honey in her arms, both had tears running down their faces. Kyoya glared at them, angrily. Tamaki stared at them, waiting for their realization. "We need to stick together now more than ever."

"Well then I'll do my own research since you all need to stick together." Hika snarled, causing Kaoru to take a couple steps back in surprise. He turned and stormed out leaving the group shocked at his behavior. Kao sat heavily while staring blankly after.

"Hika..." He gaped. They had never fought so angrily when tension was even this high. Haruhi sat beside him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't worry... Tamaki-senpai will find a way to fix this..." The taller blond nodded and raced after Hikaru. Kyoya shifted his glasses.

"In the meantime, we can't waste any more time than has already been wasted." He turned and grabbed Hikaru's computer, quickly bringing up several tabs and typing in things. Haruhi sighed and helped Kaoru up.

"Come on, let's go comfort Honey since Kyoya seems to have this handled quite well." The dark haired teen nodded silently at that and she dragged the moping twin over. Honey was drying the tears from his eyes.

"What if he... what if he's not alive?" The short loli looked at Haruhi and she sat and pulled him into a hug.

"He will be. He's strong, and you know that."

* * *

Tamaki raced after Hikaru, skidding around corners and nearly tripping multiple times.

"Hika! Wait up! You shouldn't be out alone." Tamaki called, desperate to get the twin to stop. Hikaru wouldn't and Tamaki lunged forward in a tackle. "I told you to wait!" He yelled as the two tumbled. Hikaru stood quickly.

"Don't tell me what to do..."

"I can though. You need to listen to a voice of reason."

"There is no reason."

"There is though, you just have to stay calm."

"Why stay calm?!"

"You don't have to hide that you like three people. Two I expected, the other not."

"Oh yeah? Who are they?"

"Haruhi, Kaoru, and the unexpected one, Mori." Hikaru froze.

"How...?"

"Your reaction..."

"Oh..."

"You should apologize to your brother though... And Honey. You made Honey feel the worst. You know how this is treating him. They're the ones that want him to suffer, and we all are because of them. You have to keep a cool head or someone might get hurt from your excitement."

"I should..." Hikaru took a deep breath. "Thanks, Tamaki, I'll go do that right now..."

"Great, then let's get back... The others will be worried if we take too long."

"I know."

* * *

The door to the music room opened slowly. First Tamaki walked through and Hikaru followed, shuffling his feet shamefully. The others looked up from their places, Kaoru somewhat sadly. Hikaru raced over to his brother and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kao. I don't ever want to hurt you again..."

"It's alright, Hika. I don't think you will." Kaoru smiled and pulled his brother in tighter before they released each other and Hikaru walked over to Honey.

"I'm most sorry to you though. I know how hard it is for you, and I never meant to upset you as I did. I'm very sorry, Honey." He pulled the Lolita boy into a hug, a stifled sob coming from his shoulder. Tamaki smiled some.

"Now that that's settled, let's get back to work."

* * *

**Sorry, it's a little short, but it has too much dialogue. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, another fast update since I'm trying to catch up, but this one is waaay longer. Taking out a couple chapters since they were too close to leave it as a nasty cliff hanger.**

**Also, I'd love to say thank you to those of you who review. I really appreciate what you all have to share and it makes me smile to know that you enjoy the story. ^^**

* * *

Haruhi sighed and plopped into her bed. It had been a long day and she didn't know if Kyoya had found anything else that could be of use to them. Her head was swimming with exhaustion when she saw something move in the corner of her darkened room. She squinted, trying to see if she could determine it from the shadows. Failing, she rolled over and chose to ignore it, but when she realized what it was, it was too late to stop the hand holding a rag over her mouth. The last thing she knew is that she had been captured again.

When she woke, it was dark and hazy in the room. She couldn't discern much anything from the shifting dust and haze. A sound of someone coughing roughly caused her to look at the shadows harder. When some of the haze had cleared, she wanted to draw back and scream. It was Mori, but he was covered in blood, bruises, and burns. He turned his eyes to her and the horror when he realized who was joining him shone clearly in his eyes.

"How...?" His question was choked and raspy, not the normal, thundering deep voice that was rare.

"They snuck into my house..." She replied in a whisper, glancing uneasily about. "How long..."

"I've been here for nearly eight days... You arrived just the other night." He stopped talking and focused on breathing. She leaned as close as she could to him, finding her bindings would not allow her to reach him.

"You're hurt..."

"Tortured... Not hurt." She stopped, silent for a moment.

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"You know how it felt, I don't blame you."

"Yeah, I guess." She felt saddened by his tone. He nodded lightly before either passing out or falling asleep. Haruhi let out a sigh and retreated a bit to ease the tug on her bindings. Taking stock of the situatin quickly she realized she had been tied at the writst and waist so she was confined to a smallish area. From the looks of it, Mori had more space, but was just too weak to utilize any of it. The scuffle of feet when he shifted slowly told her he wasn't asleep, but he was trying to rest himself.

"Haruhi, get some sleep." His voice rasped from the shadows. "It'll do no good if both of us are hurt or weak."

"You're right." She mumbled. "But please let's take turns so you can get better rest than."

"If you wish." He replied after a while of empty silence that was filled only with breathing.

"Thank you." She would have smiled, but a small clang brought her out of the small amount of happiness she had found. A face she recognized appeared and it held on it a grin.

"Well well... I don't suppose we'd get any more out of you than the other, but it's worth a try. Anyways, it seems we were mistaken earlier. You're a girl. That'll be even more fun after we get the blond boy. Then he can watch you scream."

"You fiend." She spat at him. "I'll never let you win and neither will the others."

"We are winning though. Haven't you seen? You can't see us, but we watch." He chuckled. "The little brat is collapsing as are the rest in your little group. How much longer can you and this guy hold out until your blood doesn't pump through your veins?" She stayed silent at that comment, remembering how Honey had been acting. It was true, he was loosing his confidence. "Anyways, your stay here won't be a pleasant one."

"Don't hurt her." Mori glared angrily up at the man. The brute kicked the normally silent teen viciously in the side, knocking him over.

"Shut up. You have no way to command me. I do as I wish." He snarled, suddenly sick of talking to his prey. Mori struggled to sit back up, hatred seething in his eyes.

"You hurt her, and you'll die." Mori stated, not as an empty threat, but as a fact. The large man grinned.

"I already have and yet I'm still alive." The two glared up at him, the rage in their faces. He turned and grabbed Haruhi roughly by her hair. "Next time, girly, you won't be so lucky. I'll see your blood again, and it'll be sweet." A wicked grin danced upon his face, gracing her with an image of the ruthless being that was supposedly human.

* * *

Tamaki was growing frantic. He had tried calling numerous times, and yet Haruhi didn't answer.

"Dammit! What's taking so long?!" He snarled, grabbing his head in his growing frustration. Hikaru didn't help when he kicked the desk, toppling it and spilling its contents on the floor.

"You two, please calm down. Wait until Kyoya gets here before you do anything stupid." Kaoru mumbled from his post on the bed, eyes shaded lightly by his bangs, an abnormally wicked gleam in them. Tamaki turned quickly, a snarl imprinted on the normally smiling face.

"I can't! This is the second time she's been taken. I can't bear to see her in any more pain." The smallest of the group opened the door to the room slowly, followed by Kyoya. The prince of darkness glided straight over to Tamaki.

"I found a recent place they could be using. I don't know for sure, but I have a good hunch about it." His glasses glinted demonically in the dying light of the sun through the window to the world outside. Tamaki nodded.

"What about your police? Will they be able to help again or-" Kyoya waved a hand to cut him off.

"The most help we got from them is all we're going to get... We're going to have to handle this ourselves." Honey looked up, an anger filled gaze had taken his once empty gaze.

"We don't need them. You guys all know how to fight. We don't need anyone else. Be careful of guns, knives, and the such, but other than those, there will be no trouble." His voice was quiet and calm, but dripped the words with venom, poisoning the atmosphere. It was contagious as the other four glared up, the light from the window barely reaching their eyes, giving them all the same demonic glint as Kyoya's normal one. Tamaki turned and looked out the window, the sunset filling the sky.

"Let's go."

* * *

Haruhi was startled when she felt Mori's foot touch her own. She calmed, but the look on his face told her that she should be scared.

"He's coming." She nodded in reply and looked at the door, steeling herself to the pain she would feel. She couldn't let them down, couldn't let them get beat up for her sake. She wouldn't give in. Her gaze must have said it all, for Mori nodded in understanding at her.

Shortly the door opened with a rusty creak. Haruhi glared up as he untied her, but she couldn't get away when she tugged her arm. He chuckled, but said nothing as he dragged her through the door, leaving the injured Mori to fend off the pain of the night alone. Haru closed her eyes. She didn't want to see that last look in Mori's eyes. The one of raw fear for her that mingled with hatred.

"Here, you can sit right here in this nice soft chair." She grunted as he punched her gut viciously, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of yelping or screaming. Remembering the vow she had made to herself, she wouldn't give in. Not now, and not ever.

He continued to punch and kick her, though she kept her mind blank so she wouldn't cry out. Soon she became so numb she couldn't feel anything anyways.

"It seems you aren't reacting well enough..." He growled, almost as if he were an angry bear that was hungry for the anguished cries of prey. She did nothing in reaction. He smashed his fist into her face, snapping her head to the side. Slowly she turned and looked up into his eyes, nothing but hatred flowing from the look. He didn't know why, but inside he shuddered. The look of such intense rage sparked something in him and he smashed his fist into her face, trying to make her get rid of it. She turned again, slowly, to glare at him. He brought out his knife and stabbed it into her shoulder before dragging it out at a bad angle. Her teeth clenched, but it made her all the more fearsome. He stabbed her other shoulder, and still the same reaction. The fear started coursing through his own veins. Was the whole group like these two? Quiet and hateful? The tension in the air began to freak him out and he panicked, stabbing the knife into her shoulders repeatedly.

"What, scared?" She snarled, the pain making her go mad. He stepped back before slashing at her face, leaving a cut on her cheek. Finally having enough of her look, he smashed his fist into her temple, causing her to black out. Quickly untying her, he dragged her back and bound her as before, eager to get out of there. Mori kept a stoic face until he left. The silent teen reached out and tapped her arm lightly before bringing his foot back with no response. Her breathing was slow, but hiccupped. The moonlight leaked through a crack in the painted window, letting the world become a smooth scarlet for the silent one on the floor. He snarled and lunged for her, longing to protect her, though his bindings cut into his wrists and his broken bones seared angrily against him.

"Haruhi... Wake up. Please!" He kept pulling, the hot slick liquid making him smash to the floor. Mori turned his eyes upwards, looking at her face from the concrete floor. "Please be okay, Haruhi."

* * *

Tamaki smashed a foot into the door before dashing in, followed quickly by the twins, Honey, and Kyoya. All of them were pissed, and when the found only one person in the building, they were dissatisfied. Honey glared at the man, stopping quickly. Kaoru couldn't help but notice the blood on the floor and he stepped forward.

"What have you done with them!"

"Them who?" The man snarled, a wicked glint in his eyes. "They're still alive, I think." He chuckled and Honey flew into him, kicking him into a wall.

"Tell us where you're keeping our friends!" The little blond's voice wasn't loud, but the loathing melted walls the rest had put up. It was terrifying to hear their small, sweet friend, speak so wickedly, but they all knew they had. The man backed up, closer to a door.

"They're well on their way to dying, just like the rest of you!" He snarled and ran out the door. Hikaru started to give chase, but ran into Tamaki's outstretched arm.

"Our first priorities are Mori and Haruhi. Let's try to find them, since they have to be somewhere here..." The group nodded and began checking doors. Finally Kaoru found one that was locked and waved them over. He tapped on the door and heard a somewhat choked cry.

"Guys! Over here!" The rest ran over and Honey smashed the door down. They were shocked at what they found. The flesh around Mori's wrists was shredded and sticky with blood while he had escaped his bonds and crawled over to Haruhi, cradling her in his lap with his shirt shredded and used as make-shift bandages for her wounds. Her face was pale and the cut on her cheek was an ugly forming scab. The twins ran over and carefully picked up Haruhi while Tamaki helped Mori up. The silent teen was heavy and weak, unable to hold his own weight. Kyoya silently went to the other side and helped support him. Kaoru and Hika were also on either side of Haruhi, though Kaoru's eyes were dampening. Honey glared at the open door as it swung on the hinge.

"I will find you... And you will die for what you've done..." He muttered lightly to himself, the rest grimly understanding the severity of his tone. Honey had made a promise that wasn't going to be broken until someone died. Whether it was the man tormenting them, or Honey.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Worth a few reviews? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's the next chapter!**

**Something to say shortly.**

**Yes, I am planning a sequel. Yes, it is almost summer. Yes I have the plot for the next one. This is all you'll need to know for now. ;3**

**Also, I really enjoy the reviews you guys give me. I'd like to thank my loyal readers!**

**Now on to the chapter!**

**(Side note: Sorry it took so long, but I've had a case of the most impossible writers block and have been unable to do anything till now. I'm very sorry, and I hope you enjoy it with extra love.)**

* * *

It was all too familiar. The clean, white walls of the hospital. It was surreal. She turned her head; the bed beside hers held Mori, swathed in bandaging and unconscious. She turned her head to the other side, the familiar face of Honey beside her. At first she was glad, but then she realized that he wasn't beside his cousin. Her face scrunched up in thought and the little teen shifted. His eyes flickered open and she stopped thinking, rather blinking and keeping her eyes on him. He looked at her for a little bit before scooting closer and gently touching her hand.

"Morning, Haruhi-chan!" His soft voice held excitement and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Honey-senpai. I'm glad to see you." The little blond smiled weakly in return.

"I'm glad you're both okay for the most part. I'm sorry it took so long to find you, but Kyoya just got back and-" Haruhi had placed her finger over his lips, stopping him from talking.

"I'm fine. If anything, you should be worried more about Mori. He was there longer than I ever was. I'll go back to sleep, but I want you to keep an eye on him, okay? If I need you, I'll wave." She tried to reassure him with a smile, but it looked a little like a grimace. He didn't argue, though, and went to the empty chair beside Mori's rather than her own. Letting out a small sigh, she relaxed and fell back to sleep, trying to ease her mind into dreamlessness, but failed, continuing to be plagued by the nightmares of the men hurting her, her friends, and Honey most of all. Her dreamself tried to shake it off, but couldn't do it. She was too tired to fight the horrible images.

Honey sat beside Haruhi's bed, looking at her face with concern. It was contorted in a picture of frustraition and hopelessness. He gently shook her shoulders, trying to get her to wake up.

"Hey, Haru-chan. It's just a dream. Haru-chan, wake up. It's not real." He urged while continuing to shake her. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed him, burying her face in his shoulder. Honey hugged her close and patted her back comfortingly.

"It's okay Haru-chan. I'm here and I won't let them hurt you any more. You're safe now." He soothed, eyes filling with sadness. Why had his friends gotten dragged into all of this. The loli kept holding Haruhi until she fell back into a more restful and dreamless sleep, and even then, he continued to hold her. Not letting go until he felt himself dozing. Gently, he set her head on the pillow and nestled his head by her arm. Soon, soft snores filled the quiet, white room.

* * *

**Again, sorry for being busy, but this is just a respite to give you all a little break. :I Lost my notebook YET again, so it'll be a while before I can actually do much. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess what! My mother's laptop broke, so very sorry for the now infrequent updates. School will be out soon, though so I'm happy.**

**Also, this is getting into the final stretch. You guys must hate me. :3**

* * *

Tamaki nearly bust down the door to the room, a grin on his face.

"Haruhi! Daddy's here!" The blond twirled about, roses floating away from him. Honey grabbed Tamaki and shoved a hand over his mouth.

"Hush! Haruhi and Mori are still sleeping. You have to be quite, Tama-chan." The little blond slowly let go after the taller of the two nodded vigorously, understanding in his violet puppy eyes.

"Okay. I'll be quiet." He whispered as a vocal response, turning and peeking out the door, shushing anyone else. The twins shoved past him almost like wind would blow a tumbleweed along. Hikaru took a seat between the two beds while his brother leaned against a wall. Tamaki's eyes glanced around, scanning everything the twins did. Kyoya drifted in and closed the door behind him, as to keep the sound from escaping as best he could.

"So." Hikaru sat, looking around. "We're here. What's going down?" Tamaki shrugged.

"I don't even know. It was Honey who called me and asked for a meeting." Everyone looked to the loli boy. His childish eyes looked serious and very grown up.

"I'm going to go after him soon. He's been after all of you because of me, so I'm going to finish it." Kaoru looked at him slightly puzzled.

"Without us? You know, that's hardly fair."

"Kaoru, just leave him be. This is his fight, why get in the way?"

"You two, please don't start fighting again." The violet-eyed prince pleaded. "It wouldn't be good, especially for the ones sleeping yet."

"Tamaki, shut up, would you? I haven't even started to fight yet." Hikaru let out a small, near snarl. Tamaki frowned.

"There you go now. What do you think you're trying to pull with starting a fight every five seconds."

"Every five seconds? If we were ever together much longer, I'd probably be having troubles from strangling you! You're insufferable and such a do-gooder. I can't stand that!" Hikaru's voice rose slowly, escalating to a shout. The tension in the room had gone from none, to explosive in a matter of seconds. Tamaki moved closer to the angered twin, getting up in his face.

"You need to quiet down before you wake them." His voice was stern and calmed, smoothed over with a practiced touch. Suddenly Hikaru's fist smashed into the side of his face, snapping his head to the side.

"Don't tell me what to do." He growled. His brother shot to his side, trying to pull him back.

"No, stop, Hikaru!" Kaoru pleaded. "Don't start that here of all places." Tamaki stood, rubbing his swiftly swelling face.

"I have a right if it ensures peace in this room." His violet eyes were cool and stern, unyielding. Hikaru slammed him in the chin with another punch, throwing him off balance and causing him to land on the floor. The commotion was getting to the group. Kyoya had tugged Kaoru back while Honey stayed between the brawlers and the injured as best he could, pain and hurt of the emotional variety wavering in his young face.

"What are you guys doing?" A small voice spoke up, freezing them all in their places. Their eyes turned to Haruhi where she sat up slowly, eyes watering. "I asked what you are doing." She repeated after there was no answer. Hikaru turned his head down, hair shading his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I lost my temper." Hikaru mumbled. She turned, legs hanging of the edge of the bed. Slowly, she got down, holding on to it to keep herself from falling.

"Hikaru... You know you don't have to hurt your friends to let them know how you feel..." She said tentatively. Honey tried to gently turn her back to the bed.

"Haru-chan, please. You need to rest longer yet." The short blond pleaded, tears in his own eyes. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah... Just please don't fight anymore, guys." Haruhi spoke softly as she sat and then lay back down on her bed, wincing a little.

"I won't..." Hikaru promised quietly and Tamaki nodded.

"I'll be back. Going to run to the store quick." The rest nodded.

The tensions had been released explosively, and the group realized now, how stressful it was. They couldn't keep waiting.

The next day, Honey didn't visit the hospital with everyone else, and the sat silently, waiting for him to return to them.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Worth a few more reviews? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this is _one_ of _THE_ final chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Honey crept slowly through the halls, approaching a door at the end of it. He was going to end it. End it right here on this day. The knob turned easily in the loli boy's hand and he swung it slowly open.

"Welcome, Mitsukuni. I didn't expect you to come alone." The gruff man smiled. "As you can see, I did. This is between the two of us, yet I hurt your friends repeatedly. Don't that just make your blood boil? The very sight of me must piss you off, little boy."

"So, it is you. I never really thought I would see you again, but I suppose." Honey's eyes gleamed dangerously, shooting venomous thoughts through the air. "You can't ever teach an old dog new tricks, especially one you've beaten repeatedly."

"I take it you brought a knife to a gunfight." The man drew his weapon and Honey got ready in a defensive stance. "Or did you even bring one, you coward?"

"I need no weapon to defeat you. Especially since you hurt my friends and family." The man took aim with the pistol, silently grinning.

"Well, I hope you die soon, or you'll be in so much pain, you'll die from the embarrassment." He fired and Honey shot to the side, sprinting at him with a fist drawn back. His opponent blocked it with the gun and spun, slamming a foot into the loli's side. The blond grunted, rolling away, feeling the shattering of the concrete as the gun went off again. "You see? You won't win! I have the superior speed and strength for a change."

"No, you don't." Honey smashed a foot in his face, throwing him back and causing the gun to fire once more. The teen let out a small hiss as he felt the bullet enter his shoulder, making it go numb. The guy hauled himself up, staring at him with a crooked, bloody nose. Silently, he raised the gun again, aiming for Honey's chest. The blond jerked to the side as he saw the finger pull the trigger and felt the bullet slam into his good shoulder and throw him back. Honey leaped to his feet, feeling his strength running low as the bullet scattered more concrete rubble into the air. Spotting a sharp metal shard, Honey grabbed it, feeling it cut into his palm and the warm blood trickle down his fingers. Steeling himself he flew at the man again, shard pointed for his neck. The gun went off again.

Honey fell to the ground, shard no longer in hand. Blood spurted from the new hole in his chest. The other fell beside him, crimson shooting from the gash on his neck. He let out a gurgle and lay still. Struggling to keep his vision and head, Honey tugged the phone out of his pocket and sent the message he had prepared before he went in.

'It's over.'

* * *

They all wore black. Mori looked more somber than ever with no gleam in his eyes and his hair unkempt. Haruhi's eyes were red and puffy, though she had no more tears to shed. Hikaru and Kaoru stood to the back, sorrowful, yet silent. Kyoya had a hand on Tamaki's shoulder as the taller blond sobbed over the fresh grave. The flowers were pink and purple as they rested by the headstone, giving of a faint smell. The tall blond stood slowly, struggling to control his breathing.

"Well guys... Let's go..." He mumbled between sobs. Haruhi flew into his arms, clinging to him and everyone gathered around and hugged, not letting each other go. They had to stay strong for the weakest of them all. The weakest being Tamaki. Even Haruhi had controlled herself enough.

"Yeah, the girls are probably wondering why the club's been so inactive..." She offered up weakly and Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"True, we have quite the financial travesty with all that's been going on." Hikaru bristled.

"You could have a heart and cut him some slack!"

"No Hikaru, he's right. The customers must come first after all." Tamaki took a deep breath. "We are hosts, and we cannot let them down, no matter what."

* * *

**Please don't kill me for this! ;n;**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter! After this, it's officially complete! So glad it turned out so well, though more reviews would have been nice.**

**Also, I know it's a little short, but it completes, so it works.**

**Keep an eye out for the SEQUEL! Yes, there is one in the making. No I will not be putting it out right away.**

* * *

He walked down the hall slowly, the people stared. He had come alone because he was just late, like any normal person, but unlike himself. He paused when he spotted a teen with brown hair and eyes, clearly female, but dressed like a boy. She waved and he returned it.

"Welcome back! Everyone else is in music room three."

"Thank you." He nodded and continued. People whispered in the halls, glancing at him every once and a while. Finally some got the courage to speak.

"You're back!"

"How are you?"

"We were worried."

"I'll see you in class!"

"Is it true?"

He ignored them for the most part, keeping on his way, mind set on getting to the room the first girl had told him. He was tired and the medication didn't help, but he kept going. He had to get there.

Finally, the door loomed before him. The girl had caught up somewhere along the way and was beside him. Slowly he opened the door, rose petals floating through the air and into his face.

"Welcome back!" Everyone's jovial voices filled the air. Arms embraced him from the side.

"Honey, we're glad you're back. Don't ever scare us again."

A smile crossed his lips and he spoke, his voice coming out as a soft whisper.

"Thanks guys. Haru-chan. It's good to be back, and I won't. Not ever again." As he held her, the rest crowded around and hugged them, a mass of joy and tears. Kyoya pulled away.

"Well, now that you're back, revenue should once again increase." He paused a moment. "They're going to want to know the story..."

"I'll tell them. I won't lie, unless you guys want to."

"No, I think it's a wonderful idea. Might as well milk it for all it's worth, you know." Tamaki let out a laugh.

"Then it's settled! The Host Club is officially re-opened!"

* * *

**Like I said, this is the last chapter, but keep an eye out for the sequel! Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day. ;u;**


	14. End Note

**Hey guys, this isn't another chapter, but a little end note.**

**I have a poll on my profile. It will be closing in a month from now. I want to know your opinion on it.**

**You should go check that, and my other stories out. :3 Never know what you might find.**


End file.
